


sexual tension

by marvelousvodka



Category: Oneshot - Fandom
Genre: Dating, F/M, Firstkiss, Kissing, Love, boyxgirl, kiss, relationship, teendating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousvodka/pseuds/marvelousvodka
Kudos: 3





	sexual tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the boy i love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+boy+i+love).



Friday, December 13, 2019  
Kissing him was something I had dreamt of for weeks prior this night. Oh, this night, the night I finally felt his soft lips on mine.  
We were both visibly nervous – as our body language and shaky movements told a story of their own. The theater was packed for our small town and we joked light-heartedly about how our seats were “bad”. People piled into the dark chilly room, whereas I scooted closer to his bold figure. The armrest was digging into my ribs; however, this didn’t bother me as much as I expected it to. My head rested snugly on his shoulder. I found it extremely difficult to be still. I clutched onto his jacket trying to steady my body. I was nervous and lost as to how to behave on this type of date. What was expected of me in a dark room without adult supervision? Despite this, I felt appreciated and comfortable with him, I didn’t feel pressured into anything – the best type of date. I had taken my black slim jacket off, yet his coat remained on him throughout the film. His coat added to how firm and comfortable he made me feel. The way his baby-face was hugging his jawline made me smile. He had cute, chubby, yet flushed-with-nervousness cheeks. We were only a year apart; I just hadn’t had my birthday yet. It seemed that his blonde but once fluffy hair was now stacked into a mountain of hairspray – yet still attractive enough that I wanted to run my hands through it. Our hands were a tangled mess of squeezes and sweaty jitters. Much of the movie was spent cuddling and being filled with awkward laughs. There was obvious sexual tension between him and I – I can’t deny that I liked it.  
About two-thirds of the way through the movie I decided to “go for it”. I hadn’t worn any lipstick to scare him off from kissing me, yet I cuddled closer and closer to him. I could tell I was making him feel something – whether it was excitement or panic, I took it as a green light. As stereotypical as it sounds, it all happened so fast. I can barely remember what happened the seconds before my lips touched his. It was almost surreal, and it certainly did not feel like reality. He was stealing glares at me every couple of minutes throughout the film before I leaned into him. I was inching my head closer to his as I felt it was appropriate, and I held the side of his face before our lips pressed together at last.  
At last it felt like heaven and hell clashing together. It felt like the ocean’s raging waters during a storm and then the calm waters as they settled once the storm passes. Adrenaline shot through my body like a corkscrew – in that moment I felt nothing else but him. Nothing but the shy boy that doesn’t like people and doesn’t text much, at least until he started texting me. The handsome boy that smiled at me whenever I made eye contact with him. The boy that had been in my dreams since mid-September. The boy with beautiful jaded eyes, and a gleaming smile. I cannot deny the fact that I had kissed him many times in daydreams, but this feeling – the real thing – was divine.  
Being next to him and feeling the presence of him was soothing in a way. Knowing he’d treat me right and not run away. I felt safe and secure. I kissed him a second time, and it was magical. Then a third time. Still magical. The fourth kiss was more desired and motivated – open mouthed and sloppy. I felt his tongue slip across mine as I held him close to me. I kissed his cheek and brushed our foreheads together, locking in deep eye contact. We went back to cuddling once the rush of hormones began to settle, but it was evident that the tension had been broken. He smiled at me and held my hand when I reached for it.


End file.
